Chocolate Love
by LordLenne
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Lucas decides to make chocolate for his lover. Then Ness decides to use it for the wrong reasons. NessXLucas, side ClausXNinten. Yaoi/Shota, Lemon. Has OCs.


**Lenne: **Who wants chocolate? *passes out to everyone*

I recommend not eating it while reading this fic, though.

Sorry for the lateness, but at least it's here. Late announcement, but Happy Valentine's to everyone!

* * *

"I'm home!"

Leon looked down at the collection of shoes by the doorway. There was an assortment of miscellaneous tennis shoes and Ninten's combat boots, but he recognized a certain pair that belonged only to a blonde boy living in the home. He didn't see any of the other boys' shoes—not Ness, Ninten, Claus or Luke.

"I guess Lucas came home first," Leon stated.

Taking off his shoes, Leon walked inside with plastic bags full of goods in his hands and headed to the kitchen. As he neared the archway leading into the kitchen area, he heard a strange putty sound, like cream was being squeezed harshly out of a tube. He continued onwards inside, discovering Lucas squeezing out a tube full of what he assumed to be white icing. Leon saw that Lucas was focused on his work and didn't even hear him calling out his arrival. However, Leon's arms naturally swung due to the heavy items in the bags, and the rustling of the bag brushed against the nearby walls.

Lucas finally heard other sounds in the area. Making a shocking yelp, he jumped up and turned around, becoming relieved that it was the presence of this person and not the others'.

"L-Leon, you scared me," Lucas stated. He took a small breath to ease himself.

Leon nudged an eyebrow. "You didn't hear me yelling from the door? I do that every time."

"Guess not, sorry," Lucas answered. "I was...uh, busy."

Leon approached closer and leaned his head the other way to get a better peek at the mess Lucas had made. The counter, as well as the carton of milk on the side, was splattered with white powdered sugar, and the boy's hands and the handle of the whisk was dirtied with creamy mush. Looking downwards, the taller male saw Lucas wearing an apron with a kitten's face, although it was also completely splattered with the white powder as well. It didn't even do well to cover parts of Lucas' shirt which had also been smothered with the sugary substance. From the looks of it, Leon judged Lucas to be making chocolate, and in a messy way.

"Good lord," Leon mumbled.

"I had a little accident," Lucas explained, "but don't worry! I'll clean it up."

"You better," Leon sighed. "So what's the chocolate for?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, remember?" the blonde boy reminded.

"Oh." Leon wasn't surprised much. The special day was the reason he was carrying the bags. He set them on the island table and pulled the items out—a new carton of milk, bags of cocoa powder and powdered sugar, and extra sticks of butter. In addition, he also bought a new molds, two particular being a large heart-shaped mold and a few other plates in various shapes, as well as appropriate containers for the to-be-made chocolate.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to make chocolates for tomorrow," Leon stated.

"Oh!" Lucas exclaimed. "Are you making them for Luke?"

"For everyone, actually. But Luke's getting the bigger piece of chocolate. What about you?"

"Same here, actually…but Ness is getting the bigger piece." Lucas turned back and resumed whipping the mix of milk and chocolate mush together. "I have to hurry before everyone else gets here."

"Where did everyone else go?" asked Leon, concerned mainly for his boyfriend's safety.

"They all went to the park to play. They won't be back for..." Lucas pulled out his phone and checked the time, "…about an hour."

"You want to surprise them, huh?" Leon questioned. The blonde boy nodded. Leon browsed through the used bags of powder and checked the opened milk carton. Both items were empty, and he knew it was a good idea to buy new sets of ingredients.

"I kind of…used everything," Lucas stated. "…Except the butter and regular sugar, we still have plenty."

"Well, that's all right." Leon reached for his apron hanging in a safe place, and began putting it on. "So what do you say we make some chocolate together?"

Lucas' eyes widened at the sudden suggestion. Taking advantage of being able to make chocolate faster, he smiled, "Sure!"

Leon led the path to cooking successful amounts of chocolate. Lucas obeyed every command told: grab this, grab that, put this in, and mix that. And when not doing something, Lucas carefully observed the taller male excellently perform tasks.

They were able to pour the made chocolate mix into the molds before the other boys made it home. Quickly after setting them into the freezer, the two of them used the rest of their strength and effort to clean up the messy kitchen and hide any suspicion should the others see that there was a huge mass of powder.

The young boys arrived back, sweaty and in need of refreshments, which Leon provided with. Leon and Lucas made it through the day with them ensuring that they did not check the refrigerator to discover the hardening chocolate. Everyone ate dinner, cleaning up as necessary, and headed to sleep (after some muffled moaning sounded from each room).

The next day arrived, and Lucas woke up by a set alarm on his phone just a couple hours before everyone else. Even with the less energy he had, he zoomed down into the kitchen to check the chocolate. He poked at his mold, satisfied with the hardened texture and resistance. He pulled out his molds and began to ice them using icing spread that Leon had kept in the refrigerator. Lucas added the icing to each chocolate design to give extra flavor and design. He continued this until he had to get ready to go to school, hiding the finished chocolates in the same place of the refrigerator. The day continued as normal, although since it was Valentine's Day, Leon made everyone heart-shaped omelets and steaks, and designed a heart out of Oreos for Ninten. In addition, Luke handed out funny hand-made cards with candy inside—each one having a science-related pun such "You're so hot you denature my proteins."

After school, everyone went back home in a normal manner. As Claus and Ninten settled in the living room for video games, Ness returned to his and Lucas' room, who was told to wait in there by his boyfriend. Lucas pulled out the made chocolate and put it in one of the special containers Leon had brought—a heart-shaped box with different forms of smaller pink and red hearts. He set it aside for now, giving the smaller molded chocolates to his brother and Ninten first. After receiving hearty thanks, Lucas grabbed the large gift and brought it upstairs, ready to give it to his love.

"Ness," called Lucas from behind the door. He held the present behind him until he entered the room, closed the door, and approached Ness.

"What's behind your back?" Ness asked, already suspicious.

"H-Here…" Lucas revealed the rather large gift in front of him.

"Chocolate?" Ness questioned, his voice filled with some amazement. The size and simple design of the contents appealed to him. "For me?"

"I made it for you yesterday," Lucas stated.

"You _made_ this?" Ness reconfirmed. His lover nodded shyly as a response. Ness opened the box and picked up the huge heart—which he could see as a representation of how grand Lucas cared for him. He couldn't believe Lucas made such a thing, the main reason being that he didn't expect such simple yet beautiful work out of homemade chocolate. He set the chocolate back in the box, laid it next to him and hugged Lucas.

"Thank you so much," Ness said.

Lucas silently giggled. "Happy Valentines," he whispered.

Ness pulled away, frowning slightly. "I wish I got you something though…"

"It's all right," Lucas said. "I just wanted to try making chocolate."

"Still…" Ness looked back at the chocolate for a second. Then, he had an idea.

"Can I eat it?" Ness asked.

Lucas looked a little questioned at the obvious remark. "Sure?"

Before Ness could, he led Lucas to sit down on the bed. Ness grabbed the chocolate, and took a chunk at the bottom of the heart. It was a crunchy bite, although the chewing became easier. He let the chocolate sit, turning into liquid state quickly from the heat inside his mouth. Once ready, he gently pushed Lucas to lie on the bed. Then, Ness positioned himself directly above the blonde, and leaned down to kiss his lips. It was only a few lip movements until Lucas began to taste the chocolate that he made coming from his lover's mouth, which was quite delicious. They continued kissing as Ness continued to let the chocolate trail out of his mouth to between and inside Lucas'. They made a mess on their lips already, but they licked it off of each other.

Seeing that Lucas was smiling with satisfaction, Ness grabbed the chocolate again, took another bite, chewed the piece into liquid and started another make out session. His tongue slipped through the other's mouth, giving Lucas direct access to the chocolate. The air-breaking claps with each lip movement mixed in with the little moans made from both of the boys, only making the moment more enjoyable. Ness repeated one more moment of kissing after another bite of the chocolate heart.

After the third kissing session, Ness lifted up the blonde's shirt. He leaned down to kiss the left nipple. His tongue, coated with some chocolate, licked the area and covered his skin with the dark sweetness.

"N-Nnn…Ness…" The little grunts Lucas made told Ness that he was enjoying it. He took a quick second to strip Lucas' shirt off and resumed licking Lucas' nipple, causing more of the cute moaning to sound. Eventually the chocolate that wasn't swallowed became slobbered on Lucas' upper body, allowing Ness to pleasingly lick the contents and tickle his lover's sexual stimulation.

Lucas' crotch was suddenly grabbed, causing him to make another quick and cute whimper.

"Guess what's next?" Ness teased. He made a sly but sexy expression with his gesture, making Lucas grin. The raven-haired boy undid the button and zipper on Lucas' shorts, lowering and then removing it including the underwear. The hardened dick sprung up, just begging for the chocolate.

Ness took another big bite of the chocolate and processed it down into liquid once more. Then, he kissed the tip of Lucas' dick just as a tease. He let some of the chocolate seep from his mouth, trickling down Lucas' penis. More of the chocolate sat on Ness' tongue, and started licking downwards to coat the other half of the cock. The heat of the slowly trailing chocolate mixed in with Ness' tongue motions was excitement that the blonde couldn't handle, moaning with tenacious passion.

As the seeping chocolate hit the bottom of the shaft, Ness took in all of Lucas' length, scooping up the chocolate into his mouth and swallowed it. Along with the tickling tongue, the pressure of swallowing, the oozing texture of leftover chocolate, and the warmth of his lover's mouth was a deadly combination and became fuel to breaking Lucas' limit. The blonde let out a loud cry, filling his lover's mouth with his sweet release. Ness kept all of the length in his mouth as he felt the bursts of Lucas' love. When he felt no more, his slid his lips backward to scoop back every bit of chocolate, and licked the tip to also wipe the excess cum. He made one big gulp, followed by extra lickings to get the small stains of chocolate that wanted to stay on Lucas' dick, and swallowed the rest.

Panting heavily, Lucas brushed his hand over his face to feel the red flush on him. He opened his eyes, seeing Ness finishing the clean-up job on his penis.

"N-Ness…" Lucas managed to say in fatigue.

He lifted his head, "Yeah?"

"Y-Your turn…"

Ness blinked to understand what that meant. "You want to do it to me now?"

Lucas nodded. Smiling, Ness leaned forward to kiss his lover's lips before lying down next to him and started removing his clothes, tossing them to the side. Meanwhile, Lucas tried to recover some energy in an instant and then grabbed the chocolate. Looking back, he saw Ness was fully unclothed, with his large cock already sticking up and waiting for his mouth. Lucas bit into the chocolate and chewed it into slimy form, and then positioned his head near Ness' dick. He remembered the motions Ness did just a moment ago, and began to imitate it. He let the chocolate slip out of his mouth and onto the cock, licking the uncovered parts with his tongue. Ness now experienced the pleasure he gave to his lover, grunting and moaning with great satisfaction.

"Ohh yeah…" Ness added into his heavy breathing. He patted Lucas' hair as his dick was being licked and sucked. Lucas continued his skillful sucking, allowing the chocolate to help him in stimulating his lover. Like it was a stick of chocolate that couldn't be bitten, Lucas enjoyed the taste of Ness' dick and fervently sucked on it. Ness' cries grew louder, and it was a sign of him almost reaching his the border of his limit.

Lucas quickly pulled his mouth away and returned to the chocolate heart, which with one more bite made almost half of it now almost gone. Ness waited in agony as Lucas processed the chocolate again into a more suitable liquid form. Immediately, he covered Ness' dick as much as he could. The cock twitched from its owner becoming more excited as Lucas crawled forward to align his entrance above it. Slowly, Lucas lowered his body and penetrated himself with Ness' chocolate dick.

"Uhh…!" Lucas wasn't completely prepared to feel the strange chocolate texture acting as lube. It slightly stung but the excitement from it only added to how pleased he felt. He pushed the cock in all the way and began rocking his body.

"Oh fuu—AAH!" Ness silently screamed. He was also unprepared for the unbelievable feeling on his dick. The chocolate sting on Lucas made him noticeably tighter. Ness used his right hand to stroke Lucas' dick as he rocked, while his other hand rubbed between the thigh and the stomach.

"N-NESS!" Lucas was feeling too many things, from the tip of Ness' dick striking the sweet spot inside him, to the wonderfully bizarre chocolate texture, and to his own dick being stroked. He threw his head back and began to pull and push his body heavier and faster on Ness, adding greater volumes to his cries. Soon he was becoming more tired, but the mixture of pleasurable feelings was enough to already make Lucas near his climax.

Ness took over and began thrusting his body, unable to contain his patience. His moans became more frantic in the same level as Lucas' sounds, desperate to cum. Lucas kept himself in an upright position using his legs and one hand, leaving the other hand to rapidly stroke his dick, and allowed himself to be impaled quickly.

"L—Lucas! I'm gonna cum…!" The hinting words were enough just to push the both of them to the end. Last screams filled the room as Ness made his deepest push with a smacking clap against Lucas' bottom. Lucas felt Ness' dick jerk against his sweet spot, bursting gushes of cum. Lucas gripped his own dick to hold back the escaping pleasure, but it was inevitable—straight shots of semen flew onto Ness' face, upper body, and then the rest leaked onto the stomach, continuously twitching.

Both were breathing quickly as Lucas fell forward and landed on top of Ness, resting his head beside the other. Ness slipped his dick out and wrapped his arms around his lover, giving a quick cheek kiss before returning to catch his breath. They lied as motionless as they could, continuing to enjoy the warmth of each other's bodies. Once recovering enough energy, Lucas hovered himself above the other for a moment, licking off the semen he shot on Ness' face. Then, he dropped down, and moved his head closer to Ness' neck and rested himself there.

"Happy Valentine's, Ness," whispered Lucas.

The thoughtful phrase earned Lucas a pat on the head and then a gentle rub on the back. "Happy Valentine's, Lucas."

* * *

Inside Claus and Ninten's room were the other three young boys, who had used Claus' laptop to watch the loving scene between Ness and Lucas from a hidden camera.

"I'm going to go do that with Leon-sama now…" Luke said, blushing. He left the room, excited.

Ninten quickly leaned towards Claus' face. "Clausy, we have to do that now!"

"Using what, chocolate?" Claus looked at the small pieces of chocolate Lucas had given him earlier, which he deemed not enough for them to do it.

"Of course not," Ninten said. He somehow had an Oreo in hand, broke the cookie sandwich in half and pointed to the cream.

"Ohh…" Claus slyly grinned.

* * *

It was a happy Valentine's Day for everyone.


End file.
